


You're Gonna Be Okay, Kid

by abow123456



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Firehouse 118 Crew as Family (9-1-1 TV), First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Near Future, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Tattoos, Tsunami (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abow123456/pseuds/abow123456
Summary: The anniversary of the tsunami brings back memories for Buck, who gets some new ink to commemorate it for all the right reasons. It also leads to some long overdue confessions and closure for a group of survivors.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 456
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Finished 911 Stories I Love





	You're Gonna Be Okay, Kid

In the days leading up to the first anniversary of the tsunami, everyone is walking on eggshells around Buck. 

He kind of hates it, but he isn’t complaining either. Like sure, he hates being handled with kiddy gloves, but he hates talking or even thinking about that day even more so. So he keeps his head down and goes by his day to day activities like normal, all while avoiding the tv like the plague. 

The closer the date gets, the more it gets broadcasted over the news channels; shaky footage caught on peoples phones, slightly less shaky footage caught on drone cameras and news crews own steady footage of the god awful day. 

On the afternoon before the anniversary, everyone is sat in front of the tv during downtime, when none other than Taylor Kelly appears on the screen. 

_‘New footage has been recovered from the pier just before the waves hit, showing peoples reactions to the oncoming disaster. Let’s take a look.’_

Buck leans forwards and rests his elbows on his knees, his chin perched on his hands that are clasped together so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. Because he recognises the two people sat front and centre of the footage as it starts. 

It’s him and Christopher, talking about the young boys career options. Christopher, stood on the bench next to Buck and looking out at the sea that will later rip him away from Buck’s hold. Him with his hand wrapped up in Christophers yellow striped t-shirt to ground him as he looks in the opposite direction. 

_‘Here we can see a young boy with firefighter Evan Buckley, of the 118, who, just a few months prior to the tsunami, was pinned beneath a firetruck after it was bombed. Even though he wasn’t cleared for duty at this point in time, it is later revealed that he personally saved the lives of 13 individuals by gathering them on top of a submerged firetruck belonging to the 136. He was awarded with a Civilian Award for Bravery for his actions.’_ Taylor narrates, but Buck soon tunes her out.

He can feel the eyes of his crew flickering between him and the screen, but he can’t look away. His eyes tear up when he watches Christopher place his tiny palm on his cheek and forces him to look up at him. 

“You’re gonna be okay, kid.” Buck whispers. 

“He knew that. He was with you.’ Eddie says softly, from where he’s sat shoulder to ankle with Buck on the couch, mirroring his position. ‘And we all know he’s okay, thanks to you.”

“No, that’s not- that’s what he’s saying to me right now.’ Buck explains, not looking away from the footage. ‘We was talking about the future, and my worries over never being a firefighter again and he just took my face in his hand and said ‘you’re gonna be okay kid’ and I-“

Buck breaks off as he watches his past self look over the edge of the pier, sees his own eyes widen in fear when he sees that wave approaching them. Watches as he rips Christopher up from the bench, throws him over his shoulder and sprints away from the end of the pier, sees his own mouth move as he screams at the crowd of people gathered around the railings and watching on in awe and terror. 

**Get off the pier!**

He feels the phantom pain of his injured leg as he overused it to try and get Christopher clear of the water. His breath audibly catches as he watches himself get Christopher over the ledge of the toy booth just as the first wave hits. His eyes clench shut when the second and stronger wave hits, the wave that took Christopher from his arms for the first time that day, and the footage ends as the camera is submerged in that water, just like he and Christopher were.

Someone clicks the tv off, and then more than one pair of arms wrap around him. Buck lets out a shuddering breath and blinks away the tears in his eyes. 

“You’re gonna be okay, kid.” Eddie whispers in his ear. 

Buck wants to believe it. 

—

The next afternoon, Bobby, Eddie, Hen and Chimney gather in the locker room and wait for Buck to arrive. 

Bobby’d tried to gently coax the youngest member of their team, their _family_ , to take the day off, but the man had flat out refused. 

‘The tsunami already took so much away, I wont let it take anymore.’ Buck had vowed, and none had the heart to argue with him. 

So they sit and wait for his arrival, a few hours after their own, to show their support. 

When Buck finally arrives, Eddies eyes zero in on the stark white bandage wrapped around his right forearm. He springs to his feet, his eyebrows creased in worry. 

“What happened? Are you hurt?” He demands of the man, not even saying hello. 

Buck flashes him an amused and overwhelmingly fond smile and shakes his head. 

“I’m fine Ed’s. It hurts, sure, but all new tattoo’s hurt.” He shrugs easily as he drops his duffle to the bench.

“You got a new tattoo today?” Hen asks slowly. 

Buck nods. “I want this day to be memorable for another reason. The tattoo still reminds me of the tsunami, but it reminds me that we _survived_.”

Eddies eyes water a little. He clamps his hand around Bucks shoulder, squeezing slightly and Buck leans into him. No words are needed.

“I’m so proud of you.” Bobby whispers, his own eyes sparkling in the florescent lights of the station. 

“Thanks pops.’ Buck ducks his head with a shy smile. Him getting used to accepting compliments is a work in progress. ‘You guys wanna see it?”

“Of course we do, Buckaroo.” Chimney smiles, looking about as serious as Eddie’s ever seen. 

Buck unravels the bandage and peels back the clingfilm that’s already stained with inky, bloody sweat. He holds his forearm out, allowing everyone to see it at once and Eddies breath gets caught in his throat. 

Sitting there, loud and proud on Bucks arm and covering the scar he’d gotten on that awful day, is a drawing of Dory, _Christophers_ drawing of Dory and _Christophers_ handwriting, reminding Buck to ‘Just Keep Swimming’ in his slightly off-kilter calligraphic writing. 

“Oh Buck, it’s beautiful.” Hen whispers wetly. 

“When we were sat on top of that firetruck and talking about- well just life in general, I told him that he amazes me, because he truly does. He was laughing and grinning away in the middle of a fu-freaking tsunami. I said that he kept on swimming when the waves tried to take him away, and he asks me ‘Like Dory?’ with this giant smile.’ Buck himself smiles fondly at the memory. 

None of them interrupt Buck. His own retellings of that day are few and far between so they take what they can get, especially when he gives it out so willingly. 

‘I started talking about how he never gives up, how he never says no or complains about anything, even though he faces more obstacles than most in life, and I asked him how he does it. And you wanna know what he told me? That he just keeps on swimming, just like Dory. It became sort of our thing after that, and anytime I think of the water, or watch Finding Nemo or Finding Dory, it reminds me of him, of how much I admire him, how much I love him. Then, he drew this for me and I knew I’d treasure it forever. So I got it on my skin permanently, so Christopher will always be with me.”

Eddie surges forwards and wraps his best friend up in a tight hug. In reality, though, he’s much more than just a best friend. He’s Christopher’s other parent, he’s their family. He’s the selfless, loving, adorable, kind, amazing man that owns the other half of Eddies heart, along with Christopher and his half.

“I love you so much.” Eddie whispers into Bucks neck. 

It slips out without his express consent, but he can’t find it in himself to take it back. Buck and him have been teetering this line between friendship and more for a while, just waiting for a moment where they are both ready. 

Eddie’s 99% certain that **this** is their moment. 

It solidifies in Eddie’s mind when Bucks arms wind around his waist and he buries his nose in Eddies hair. 

“I love you too. You and Christopher are my whole world.” He promises. 

“And you’re ours.’ Eddie kisses the skin of Bucks neck. ‘We both love you so much. And he’s going to be so excited to see your tattoo when you come home with me tonight.”

Buck pulls away from their hug with a sly grin. “I see what you did there.”

“I have no idea what you’re on about.” Eddie shrugs, feigning innocence. 

“Hmm sure you don’t.” Buck whispers. 

Before Eddie can get another word in edgewise, Buck seals his lips over his in an incredibly soft, loving and long overdue kiss. Eddie all but melts into it. Eddie’s lips thrum with the amount of love pouring through their point of contact, that courses through his veins like electric. Eddie pulls back to catch his breath and rests their foreheads together, staring into those beautiful eyes.

“So. Boyfriends?” Buck winks. 

“Boyfriends.” Eddie confirms, bringing his hand up to gently trace Bucks birthmark with his index finger. 

“We’re still here, you know?” Chimney’s amused voice pops the little bubble they’d fallen into. 

Eddie pulls away from the warmth of _his boyfriend_ to roll his eyes at a grinning Chim, Hen and Bobby.

“Voyeurs.” Buck snarks playfully. 

“We’re super happy for you both.” Hen smiles warmly. 

“Yeah, you both deserve to be happy, and I’m really glad you found it with each other.’ Bobby hums fondly. ‘You gonna be okay, kid?”

“Yeah.’ Buck breathes as he twines his fingers with Eddies and squeezes. ‘I think I will be.”

—

Midway through their shifts, a small group of people wander through the bay doors, each holding a dish of what looks like food, looking around nervously. 

Bobby leans over the balcony with a small frown before he soothes it out to his ‘first responder smile’ that Buck has (some might say _lovingly_ ) dubbed.

“Hello, how can I help you?” He calls out.

Everyone’s heads snap up to him. A woman towards the front of the group steps a little closer with a tight smile. 

“Hi, we’re looking for Evan Buckley?” She says uncertainly. 

Bobby can practically feel the intrigued confusion from his team rolling over to him in - dare he say it - waves, but he doesn’t look away from the group of people. 

“Can I ask why you’re looking for him?” Bobby asks cautiously.

“We want to thank him. We- Evan.”

Bobby snaps his head to the side, to see Buck hanging over the balcony next to him, his eyes blown wide. 

“Lucy?” He whispers.

“Oh my god, it’s really you. It is so good to see you again! It’s taken us a year to track you down, you’re a hard man to find!” The woman- Lucy, apparently- laughs brightly. 

Buck cracks a smile before he pushes away from the railing and thunders down the stairs to join the group. 

Bobby, Eddie, Chimney and Hen follow him. 

They stand back and watch as Buck goes around and hugs every single person there- all 13 of them. 

It clicks in Bobby’s head then. 

“You’re the people he saved from the water.” He states. 

Buck’s eyes snap to him, his cheeks tinted red. 

“Yeah.’ One of the men breathes. ‘I was trapped inside my car after the waves hit. He climbed over the hood and promised me that he would be back for me. And he was, not even 5 minutes later, with Sarah.” He gestures to another woman, who Bobby assumes is Sarah- and she smiles bashfully. 

“He pulled me from the water, and got me over to Gary’s car and got him out, too. Then he got us both on top of that firetruck.” Sarah tells them. 

“How?’ Hen asks gently. ‘How did you help so many people while caught up in the middle of a natural disaster yourself?”

“I uh- I tied one of the hoses between the firetruck and a tree to make a… uh, a tightrope, I guess is the right thing to call it?” Buck shrugs. 

“That’s genius. I never would’ve thought of that.” Chimney praises and Buck’s flush darkens. 

“He left Christopher with me to look after as he jumped into the water over and over to save us.’ Another woman steps forward to say. ‘And then I looked away for a split second and-“ She breaks off with a sob. ‘I will never forgive myself for letting him fall back in.”

Buck folds around her in a tight hug. He doesn’t say anything, and Bobby suspects it’s because he feels the exact same way, despite Eddie’s assurance that he doesn’t blame him for Christopher going missing in the midst of a natural disaster. They are slowly but surely get there. 

Another man steps forwards. “Is he- did you-“

“He survived.’ Eddie cuts the stammering man off gently. ‘Christopher came out of it all with barely a scratch on him, unlike Buck.”

“Buck?” Sarah echos with a small confused frown. 

“It’s my nickname. Evan makes me feel like I’m in trouble.” Buck laughs, and the room laughs with him. 

“What happened with Christopher?” Lucy asks gently. 

“He was picked up by a woman not five minutes after he fell back in, but I didn’t get him back until much later on that night. Eddie- his father.’ Buck gestures to Eddie with a soft smile. ‘Was working at the VA hospital and found me. Just as I was telling him that I’d lost Christopher, Gabrielle turned up behind us holding Chris in her arms. I have never felt a sense of relief like that in my entire life.”

“He literally collapsed in his relief.’ Hen snorts. ‘Well, it had something to do with the blood loss, fatigue, sunburn, dehydration and general exhaustion too, but it was mostly relief to see him alive.”

“Oh I’m so glad! You were so amazing with him. When you played I-spy to direct his attention away from the bodies floating by, it was so sweet I nearly cried.” An elderly woman smiles warmly. 

Bobby’s heart swells in his chest. That’s yet another amazing thing Buck had done to help others that he’d kept under lock and key. And judging by the look Eddie is giving him, he has no doubt in his mind about the mans love for Buck, not that there was in the first place. 

“Anyway, we’re here to say thank you again for saving our lives, and we brought you some food.” Sarah smiles and lifts the tray in her arms to emphasise her words. 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.” Buck’s face is now resembling a very ripe tomato. 

“It’s the least we could do. It’s not much, mostly sweet treats like muffins and brownies.”

“None of them are laced with LSD, right?” Bobby questions warily. 

“No!’ Lucy gasps. ‘Why on earth would they be?”

“We’ve been burnt before.” Hen says gravely. 

“Seriously? Someone drugged you guys?” A man asks, scandalised. 

“Yep. We-‘ Hen gestures to herself, Buck, Eddie and Bobby with her hand. ‘Got high as hell on shift once.”

“Longest day of my life.” Chimney grumbles with a pout. 

“You’re just mad that you weren’t up there with us.” Eddie teases. 

“Please, come upstairs so we can set this all up.” Bobby offers and leads the group up the staircase. 

Introductions are made as the small group lay out their platters on the long table for everyone to pick at. 

The rest of the house certainly appreciates the baked goods and tuck in with gusto, other than Buck. He spends his time catching up with the group of survivors and everyone else leaves him to it. 

By the time the bell rings, Buck looks a lot lighter. There’s a bounce to his step that’s been missing in the weeks leading up to today. Bobby shares a smile with Eddie, Hen and Chimney as they bid farewell to the group and climb into the truck. 

“He’s going to be okay.” Hen nods. 

— 

Christopher squeals in delight when Eddie pulls Buck through the door later that evening. 

He makes a move to get up from the table where he’s sat doing his homework, but Carla clears her throat. 

“Buck will still be here when your math homework is finished.” She says in _that tone_ that brooks no arguments. 

Christopher sits back down immediately. 

Eddie snorts in laughter, and steadily ignores the betrayed look his son sends him. Buck shakes his head fondly as he makes his way through to the kitchen, a bag of groceries in his arms, and begins unpacking his ingredients on the counter. 

“Now are you sure you want to cook?’ Eddie stresses as he joins Buck and plasters his chest against the taller mans back, effectively stopping his movements. ‘We can get take out if not.”

“Yes, Edmundo, I’m sure.” Buck laughs.

“Just making sure.” Eddie snorts, and swats Bucks ass as he pulls away. 

Carla clears her throat from the doorway, making the two men jump in shock. The smirk adorning her face makes Hen look like an amateur. 

“You boys wanna tell me something?” She says sweetly.

“We finally got our shit together after Eddie saw my new tattoo.” Buck shrugs with a grin. 

Eddie rolls his eyes, but doesn’t argue because- fair. 

“What new tattoo?” Carla furrows her eyebrows. 

Buck rolls up the sleeve of his sweater and once again unwraps the ink to show the woman. Carla’s eyes tear up as she takes it in, and she cups Bucks face with her palms. 

“You are the sweetest thing.’ She says, and Bucks own eyes water. ‘And I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“Thanks Carla.” He whispers. 

With one last pinch to his cheeks, Carla pulls away and begins gathering her things. “I’ll get out of your hair.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay for dinner, you know that.” Eddie offers, like always. 

“I have my own husband to feed at home, as long as he hasn’t ordered himself pizza, _again_.” Carla declines politely, like always. 

With a nod, Buck and Eddie see the woman out, staying at the door and watching like hawks until she climbs into her car safely and drives away with a honk of her horn. 

“Can I hug Buck now?” Christopher asks when Eddie shuts the door. 

“Is all of your math homework done?” Eddie arches an eyebrow. 

“… no.”

“Then no. Until it’s all finished, you don’t get to hug Buck.”

“But dad!” Christopher whines, and is echoed by Bucks own whine of “But Eddie!”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Nope. Buck- get cooking. Chris- get solving.”

With twin indignant huffs, Buck leaves for the kitchen and Christopher ducks back down to work on his problem sheet. Eddie settles beside him and gives a helping hand whenever his son needs it.

Eddie joins Buck in the kitchen while Chris goes and places his homework in his backpack that hangs by the front door. 

“How’s it going amor?” He asks sweetly. 

Buck turns his head away from the stove, where the bolognese he’s working on bubbles away happily, to kiss Eddie’s cheek. 

“Good. Another 10 minutes and it’ll be done.’ He smiles. ‘When Chris is back, we’ll start on the garlic bread.”

As though planned, Christopher bowls into the room then and almost knocks Buck off his feet to hug him. Buck lets out a loud laugh and bends down to hug the little boy back. 

“Missed you Buck!” He mumbles into Buck’s shirt. 

“You saw him yesterday mijo.” Eddie laughs. 

“So?’ Buck challenges. ‘I missed you too, kiddo.”

“What happened to your arm?” Christopher asks as he pulls away from Buck’s arms. 

“I got a new tattoo. You wanna see?” Buck asks. 

At Christopher’s eager nod, Buck unwraps the film once more and tosses it away. He washes the tattoo under the cold water tap for a second to clear the sweaty inky gunk clinging to the art and presents it to the original artist. 

Christopher gasps as he looks at his own drawing staring back at him. His tiny hands gently cradle Buck’s forearm in them as he turns it this way and that to get a good look at the tattoo. 

“I love it Bucky! Can I get one to match you?” He blinks up at the man with pleading eyes. 

“When you’re old enough.’ Eddie promises. ‘But now, why don’t we help Buck with finishing up dinner?”

Christopher nods, satisfied with Eddie’s answer. They all pitch in and help soak the loaf of bread with garlic butter and parsley, and Buck even entrusts Eddie with keeping an eye on it while he goes and rewraps the tattoo with Christophers help. It comes out only _slightly_ charred. 

Christopher can’t tear his eyes away from the tattoo for the entire meal, grinning like mad the entire time. They settle on the couch and watch Finding Dory - naturally - before they both tuck the little boy into bed with two bedtime stories. 

Buck and Eddie collapse on the sofa in a tangle of limbs, trading soft kisses and loving words. Buck clicks on the news channel and they watch more coverage of the tsunami for its anniversary in silence. 

“You gonna be okay?” Eddie asks after a while. 

Buck turns to look at him with a soft smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

Eddie smiles back, and then leads Buck to his room by their entwined hands. He takes Buck apart that night with hard thrusts, and puts him back together again with soft kisses. 

—

**9 years later.**

Christopher gulps as he settles in the chair. He’d just sat and watched Buck get his old tattoo retouched with brighter colours and it was now his turn. 

“Now are you sure you want this?” Buck asks for the billionth time that hour. 

“Yes Buck, I’m sure.” The newly turned 18 year old rolls his eyes fondly. 

“Alright!’ Buck chuckles and holds his hands up in mock surrender. ‘Just making sure. You know there’s no going back right?”

“I know.”

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Let’s do this.” Christopher fist bumps Buck, and they both nod at the tattoo artist. 

Buck holds Christopher’s hand the entire time he’s getting his tattoo, of Dory, on his forearm. Just like Buck. At a particular sensitive spot, Christopher cringes and tightens his hold on Buck’s hand. 

“You’re gonna be okay, kid.” Buck promises with a small smirk. 

Christopher flashes him a smile. “Love you dad.”

“I love you too, kiddo.” Buck promises. 

After the tattoo is finished and paid for as his birthday present, Christopher drives Buck’s old Jeep to the station to show it off. 

His dad thunders down the stairs when he catches sight of Buck and him, a wide smile on his face. Hen, Chimney and Bobby are all right behind him. 

Dad greets Buck with a kiss to the lips and Christopher can’t help his eye roll. His parents are still so in love, even after all these years. It makes him queasy some times. But, most times, he’s glad his parents still love each other so much. Most of his friends parents’ are divorced and miserable. But not Chris and his dads. 

“Hi Mijo, did you have a good day with Buck?” His dad asks as he pulls him in for a brief hug. 

Christopher holds on a little tighter for a little longer, just to make his dad smile. 

“We had the best day. Buck got me the greatest birthday present!” Christopher grins at his dads intrigued eyebrow. 

Neither of them had shared their plan with anyone, wanting it to be a surprise. Christopher and Buck nod at one another before they pull their bandaged arms out from where they had been hidden firmly behind their backs, and Christopher smirks as his dads eyes go wide. Slowly, he and Buck unravel the cling film on their arms and hold them out for everyone to see. 

Immediately, dad starts crying. Not just a little sniffle either, but full on crying. There’s snot everywhere. He gathers both him and Buck in for a tight hug and kisses both of their cheeks. 

“I love you boys so much.” He cries.

“We love you too.” They chorus. 

Christopher pulls away from the hug and places a hand on his dads cheek. 

“You’re gonna be okay, kid.” He winks.


End file.
